


Knock Knock

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: ‘You’re talking and that’s final.’‘But Moony…’‘Do you want to be able to sit down tomorrow?’‘Fine.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius and Remus are stood outside the door to Harry’s suite and they can hear moans coming from inside. Using their bond they’re having a debate as to who is knocking and who is talking.

‘You’re talking and that’s final.’

‘But Moony…’

‘Do you want to be able to sit down tomorrow?’

‘Fine.’

Remus knocks heavily on the door.

“Boys and possible girl dinner will be ready in less than five minutes. If you’re late Draco will be sent to find you!” Sirius calls through the door.

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!” Someone - quite probably Harry - shouts from inside.

“Where’s my fucking shirt?!”

“Fuck your shirt! Where’s my other smegging cufflink?!”

Sirius is in silent hysterics and has to be picked up and carried down stairs by his husband.

~~~

Everyone in the kitchen turns and looks at Harry, Fred and George as they walk in. Well in Harry’s case limp in.

“Harry you dark horse.” Draco says before he and Sirius burst out laughing.

The three go bright red.

“Draco leave your poor cousin alone.” Lucius says.

“What is going on and why did it take so long for the three of you to get down here? Hm?” Molly asks.

“They were shagging.” Charlie says.

“I can confirm that.” Sirius adds.

“Dad!”

“What Harry? Did you find your cufflink by the way?”

“Yeah. It was on top of the bookcase in the study.” Fred answers.

“Well done. I got the exact same pair in the exact same place when I was your age.”

“How on earth did you do that?” Charlie asks.

Fred, George and Harry slide into their seats.

“You pull the cuff apart hard enough, the pieces of go flying.”

“And it hurts like fucking hell when the peices hit you in the eye.”

“Oh my god are you still salty about that?”

“Yes. Yes I am. Because twenty-four hours later we had to explain to my mother why I had a black eye.”

“I remember that. She looked so traumatised.” Remus’ twin sister - Olivia - says. “Even my cat was traumatised. He still will not look those two” she points at her brother and brother-in-law “in the eye.”


	2. Chapter 2

Various people currently living in Grimmauld Place are sitting in the library talking about whatever boring stuff adults talk about when Ginny storms in.

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny asks.

“Well err… You probably don’t want to know about that.” Remus says.

“Where is he?! I want to talk to him!”

“How do we tell you this?” Sirius asks.

“He’s under two of your brothers.” Lucius says.

“Lucius!” Molly admonishes.

“What?! She’s going to find out eventually.”

“I hate to agree with the twat but he has a point.” Sirius says laughing.

“Pads!” Remus whacks his husbands’ arm.

Sirius and Lucius are both laughing their arses off.

“Well where is he?”

“Under Fred and George!” Lucius and Sirius say at the same time before falling about laughing again.

“Why can’t I get a straight answer out of you?!”

“Because we’re not straight?” Remus offers.

“And that is why I married you!” Sirius says.

Ginny storms out. She storms all the way up to Harry’s room and bangs on the door.

“Whoever it is fuck off we’re busy.” Fred shouts

“I want to talk to Harry!”

Fred opens the door and pokes his head around it.

“He’s a bit tied up at the moment.”

“I want to talk to him!”

“Ginerva, Harry can’t just untie himself to talk to you.”

“And from the looks of things even if he could he wouldn’t.” George calls.

Fred laughs.

“What’s so important that he can’t talk to me?!”

“What’s going on?” Draco asks.

“As if I’d tell you Malfoy.”

“Ginerva wants to speak to Harry and he’s a bit tied up right now.”

Draco turns on his heel and starts walking down the stairs. “DAAADDDD!! Harry, Fred and George are being kinky shits again!”

“Ginerva come down here and stop annoying your brothers. They’re busy.” Molly shouts from the very bottom of the stairs.

Ginny starts heading down the stairs. “Doing what?!”

“Harry.” Sirius, Remus, Olivia Lucius, Draco and Charlie call from various parts of the house.


End file.
